Wireless networks have become increasingly popular for providing network access to a variety of devices, including: laptops, cell phones, personal digital assistants, cameras, desktop computers and other devices. Wireless networks enable connectivity of devices to networked resources while reducing the need for traditional hard wired network access. Wireless networks may allow for the mobility of such devices within the coverage range of the network. Wireless networks are limited by the range of their transmitted radio signal. The signal of the wireless network is affected not only by distance but also by gaps in coverage within the range of the signal. Such gaps are referred to as deadspots. In many environments wireless access is not available. Deadspots, range limitations and the lack of wireless access affect the mobility of users of wireless devices.